High School Love
by maximumride24
Summary: Max has a date with Sam Fang follows with Lisa as his date. Did I mention there is a dance next Friday.During SOF Fax SamXMax LisaXFang rating saftey
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Maximum Ride series James Patterson does.**

**A/N This is my first fanfic so be nice please and no flames.**

**Random quote: The bears march on Tuesday**

**Now on with the story**

Max's POV

It was lunch time on a Friday my favorite day and time. I was walking over to the table Sam was at and with my luck he had to be sitting next to Fang and the Red-head wonder's tabel. What does Fang even see in her? I mean I know she's pretty and normal , but I've known Fang longer . Well I'll just make him jealous. Hmm…. maybe I can get this Sam and me sitting next to Fang and Lisa thing to work.

I sat down next to Sam and kissed him on the cheek. We talked about the normal stuff for a little while like how much homework we have and how boring Mrs. Ross is and then out of the blue Sam ask me out to the movies. He said it kinda loud I wonder if Fang heard. That would make anyone jealous, right. I said yes of course.

"What movie are we going to see" I asked.

"How about Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix" Sam suggested

"That sounds great" I said happily

"So I'll pick you up at 7:30 tonight" Sam shrugged

"Okay see you later" and with that he got up and kissed me on the mouth and went to throw away his trash. I sat there and finished my lunch and thought about my date tonight and you know what Fang didn't even cross my mind.

Fang's POV

Max was walking to sit next to that stupid Sam guy. She was so beautiful today in that school uniform. I don't care what she thought she looked liked in it she was still pretty to me. Heck, she could be in muddy jeans and a sweat shirt and still look hot and I should know I've seen her.

She sat next to Sammy boy and she kissed him on the cheek. At least it was only the cheek, but still she should be kissing me. Thanks to my super hearing I could hear every word they were saying and all I had to do to talk to Lisa was nod my head every once and a while and look at her. Wait, he changed the subject now he's talking about the movies and if Max would like to go with him as his date.

I started screaming in my head for Max not to say yes as if it could some how get to her, but it didn't work because she said yes.

Yes, Sammy boy is getting up and what he is doing NOW, he's kissing Max on the MOUTH. First he asks Max out then he kisses her on the mouth what's he going to do next propose. I'll tell you one thing this Sam guy does not deserve Max. He has no idea what Max has been through in her life. Max is strong, beautiful, and the best thing in my life, along with the flock of course. I better follow Max and this Sam guy on this date.

"Hey, Lisa what are you doing tonight," I asked casually?

"Um, nothing why," she said with curiosity in her voice?

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tonight," I said in one breath. Good thing Lisa doesn't know me that well or she would have been in pure shock that I said that much in one sentence.

"Yeah sure. What movie," she answered

"Harry Potter and the Order and the Phoenix at 7:30" I said. Now that sounds more like the answers I give.

"Okay my mom will pick you up at 7:15" she said with excitement

"See you then" I mumbled getting up

Tonight was going to be interesting.

**A/N: Okay there you have it folks the first chapter of High school love. Tell me what you think I know its not the best story ,but it is my first story besides the 8 thing to make Nudge stop talking thing. I only did that to make sure it that this story posting thing worked. I don't have the best luck with computers so I just tested it with that list.**

**NOTICE**

**IF YOU HAVE NOTICED THIS NOTICE THE YOU WOULD HAVE NOTICE THAT THIS NOTICE IS NOT WORTH NOTICING **


	2. the date part 1

**Disclaimer- Sorry peeps I don't own Maximum Ride. Even though I wish I did, but then again who doesn't want to own Max and her flock.**

**A/N: Here is chapter 2 **

Max's POV

It was 7:10 **(A/N I forgot to say Sam was picking Max up at 7:10. I needed to do that cuz Max doesn't know Fang is following her and you'll get soon now READ)** and Sam was going to be here any minute. I was dressed and ready to go. My dirty blonde hair was up in a messy bun with strips of hair hanging out everywhere. I had on a black t-shirt and a pair of worn and ripped blue jeans. According to J.J. this was in style.

Anne took the rest of the flock to dinner except Fang I guess he didn't want to go. Since Fang decided to stay home I can try to make him even more jealous.

The door bell rang and I burst out of my room as fast as I could. In the process I almost ran over Fang. I got down stairs and thrusted the door open and oh my God was Sam looking _fine_. Did I just say that, seriously I'm turning girlier by the second and I don't care? Sam held out his hand to escort me to his sister's car. I took it and waved good bye to Fang as he shut the door. He had a sad and hurt look in his eyes for a second and then it was gone. I guess this means my plan is working.

Fang's POV

I wave good bye to Max as Sam took her hand and led her to the car. I must have showed some kind of emotion because Max looked at me a little confused as she walked away. I quickly put on my emotionless mask.

Good thing Anne gave me 30 bucks to get the tickets and snacks for my date. I'm glad she didn't tell Max or I would be in big trouble. The good thing about the movies is that Lisa will be watching the movie while I watch max and Sammy boy.

Lisa was going to be here soon with her mom and I was already. I had on my usual black attire and I brushed my hair so it didn't look like I was some homeless kid on the run ,which I am ,but Lisa doesn't know that.

Lisa's mom honked the horn to let me know she was here. I locked the door and walked to the car. Lisa opened the car door and slid over so I had room to sit.

Max's POV (sorry it's so short)

We arrived at the movie theater at 7:18. The movie didn't start until 7:45 including previews. After we got our tickets Sam and I headed to the snack bar. We got a large pop corn and 2 medium sodas. Sam's mom was nice to give him the 30 bucks for tickets and snacks. By the time we got our snacks it was 7:30.

I and Sam found seats at the third top row and on the end which made it even better. We talked for a little while until the movie started. As we talked about whatever I just looked deeply into Sam's gorgeous hazel eyes and I got lost in them.

Fang's POV

Lisa and I got out of the car. We stood in the short line to get our tickets. Then we headed over to get the snacks. The lady behind the counter gave me a flirtatious smile. She quickly changed her expression when she saw the look on Lisa's face. I turned to Lisa and asked what she wanted.

"I want a small Diet coke and we can share large popcorn," Lisa said sweetly

I turned back to the lady behind the counter.

"Okay I would like one large popcorn, one diet coke, and one coke," I told her in an emotionless tone.

"Coming right up," she said happily. Lisa glared at her.

We got our snacks and went into the theater we found two seats at the second top row and they were four seats in. It was 7:43 I made sure Lisa didn't see Max and Sam or I would be in big trouble. Max was staring deeply into Sam's eyes and then all of a sudden I felt like ripping his throat out. Max should be looking at me like that and getting lost on my eyes. Max is just wow. I can't describe the feelings I have for her all I know is that they are intense. By the time we sat down the movie was starting and so did the torcher.


	3. the date part 2

**Disclaimer: sorry I'm not the proud owner of Maximum Ride. No matter how bad I want to be.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers**

**Watch out for evil dinosaurs and orange plastic bottles. Doges flying orange plastic bottle**

**NOW ON WITH THE MADNES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Max's POV**

The movie had started. I reached into the popcorn bucket to get a handful of popcorn but instead I found Sam's hand. I don't know how long we stayed like that, but it was at least fifteen minutes. After that I finally got my handful of popcorn and popped it into my mouth. Then I took a sip of my soda.

Time passed, I looked over at Sam, and he was yawning.** (I just yawned. lol) **I wondered if he was really that tired, but then I noticedhis arm wrapping around my shoulders. His arm was warm, so I put my head on his shoulders and he pulled me closer. This was nice if only Fang would let me do this with him. I love Fang, but sometimes he just uggggggggggg, I don't even really know what he is.

Sam and I were all cozy when I got hit with a wad of popcorn. I pull away reluctantly from Sam to see who through popcorn at me. It was more than likely some jerk who thought we were to close. When I turned around I saw no one other that Fang.

He didn't even seem to notice that I spotted him. Either way when we got home he was in hell of a lot of trouble. I turned back around to continue to watch the movie, but instead I met Sam's lips. The kiss started out harmless. Then it deepened into a more passionate kiss, which turned into a full make out session.

It was pure bliss. I hated to break away, but I needed to breathe. I have no idea how long we made out, but by the time we were done the movie was almost over and we started when Harry kissed Cho.

If that doesn't get Fang jealous then there is nothing else I can do. He doesn't love me.

Fang's POV

I watched as Max and Sam held hands in the popcorn bucket. Max looked, so relaxed and she hardly ever gets to relax. I was glad she was relaxed, but that should be me down there with her, helping her relaxed.

I continued to watch the movie when I noticed that Sam had put his arm around my Max. I felt my heart crack as Max put her head against his shoulder. They stayed like that until I couldn't take it anymore, so I through a bunch of popcorn at Sam, so he would keep his hands to him self.

Oh crap, I'm in trouble now. Instead of hitting Sam it hit Max. I turned to watch the movie maybe she wouldn't turn around, but I guess there is no such luck out there. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Max give me the worst death glare. I mean if looks could kill then I'd be dead in less of a half second. This means I have hell coming to me when we get home.

She turned back around, but when she did she crashed into Sam's lips. As soon as that happened I felt my heart break into one million pieces. I felt the breath get caught in my throat and my hands get all sweaty. I almost threw up all over Lisa, but I choked it back down.

When they broke apart they movie was about over. All I know is if I don't tell Max I love her soon. Sam will take her away form me and I don't know if I'll be able to handle that.

Max is my world and if she is taken away I won't be living anymore.

The credits began to roll and I rushed Lisa out of here. With any luck I could get home before Max and I could pretend to be asleep and I could a least live a few more hours.

**There you go people the third chapter of high school love. Also be ready to have to wait because I started school today and I won't be able to update as often. There is good news I'm pretty smart so I'll get through my homework fast and still get good grades. Who knows maybe I will get to update often. I have the story pretty much written already.**

**I think I did better on the punctuation and spelling if not I'm really sorry those are my weaknesses.**


	4. home

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Maximum Ride or her flock.**

**Sam and Lisa: Hey what about us?**

**Me: I happily don't own them either.**

**Sam and Lisa: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Max's POV**

Fang rushed passed me, probably trying to get out of there before me so, he could pretended to be asleep and I wouldn't kill him. Even if he really is asleep, I'll drag him out of bed and beat him so bad he won't be able to feel anything for a month.

Sam's sister dropped me off. Sam walked me up to the door and kissed me as he always did. His kiss was pure bliss and I didn't want to break it off.

When me and Sam broke apart I saw Lisa and Fang step out of Lisa's mother's car.

Sam's sister was getting impatient now, because she kept beeping the horn. I said good night to Sam.

As Sam left I turned to Lisa and Fang. I was planning on dragging Fang in by the ear, but when I saw him kissing Lisa it felt like a hundred daggers went through my heart. I couldn't breathe or move. I wanted to puke.

Why is Fang doing this to me is this payback for making out with Sam? Is Fang jealous and trying to make me jealous? If that's the case, does Fang love me to? No, I'm kidding myself Fang doesn't love me. He only loves me as a sister. I don't even know why I'm trying to make him jealous. I won't be able to any way. I'm still going to give him hell when we get inside.

Now, I can embarrass Fang in front of his girlfriend. That will get some anger out of me.

Fang had just broken apart from Lisa when I came over and grabbed him.

"Hey," he said as I came over and grabbed his ear and pulled him away from Lisa.

"I'll see you on Monday Nick" she yelled as I pulled him inside.

When I got inside I pushed Fang up against the wall.

"Why did you fallow me on my date with Sam," I shouted at him

"Did you plan to sabotage my chance with him? Do you know what could of happened if Sam saw you? I don't even want to know what would happen, if he did."

Fang opened his mouth to speak

"I don't want to her your excuses," I yelled

With that said I pushed him as hard as could and stomped up the steps to "my room" to scream in my pillow. Right now, I wanted to hate Fang so bad, but I couldn't bring my self to. I just loved him so, much and there was nothing I could do stop.

**Fang's POV**

As Sam left, I had just finished kissing Lisa. Now, where was Max, maybe she want inside to go to sleep, but no I saw her coming over this way. This is not going to end pretty and I know it.

She grabbed my ear and started pulling me away from Lisa.

"Hey," I said as she pulled me to the front door.

"I'll see you on Monday Nick," Lisa yelled as I was pulled inside.

Max pushed me up against a wall and started yelling at me. What she said, I had no idea. I was about to say I loved her. When she shouted "I don't want to hear your excuses" and pushed me with so, much force I almost fell on my butt.

After Max was upstairs, I sat there for a few moments and thought about what had just happened. I was kind of hoping Max would come downstairs and kiss me, but I knew that only happened in my day dreams.

It was 11:30 when I finally made it to "my room".

"So, I'm guessing Max found out that you were spying on her on her date."Iggy said with a smirk

"Yeah and it didn't go to well either" I said quietly.

I turned off the light and laid down. I didn't feel like changing into my pjs so, I fell asleep in my clothes.

**Wow 9:38 on a school night. Better get some sleep. (Note my sarcasm). I think this chapter is a little long than my other ones. Yippee for me. I am now 14 years old. I just turned 14 4 days ago. You want to find out when my b-day was you do the math. I hope there aren't many mistakes in here if there am pm me.**


	5. breakfast and deals

**Disclaimer: No I do not own Maximum Ride. If I did Max and Fang would be together and be 29 years old and have 2 cute bird kids. **

**I know I said I would update on Monday, but I didn't have time I ended up finishing a songfic I had been working on for two days. It's called One dollar (fly away) don't listen to my gabber all day on with the story.**

Max's POV

I woke up early and went down stairs to see Iggy already starting breakfast.

He was getting eggs and bacon out of the fridge.

"Hey" I yawned

"Good morning Max" Iggy said cheerfully.

"Iggy are you ok? I don't think I've seen you this happy in ages. Is it because of Tess?"**(I think that's her name)**I said getting cups down and pouring juice into them.

"Yeah" Iggy said shyly

I was so glad Iggy had found him self a girlfriend. He was smart, funny, and cute. I would be surprised if he didn't have a girlfriend. After pouring the juice and setting the cups around the table I did the same with the plates and silverware.

The bacon began to sizzle and the eggs where done, so I called everyone down.

"Yo, breakfast is ready" I shouted

Nudge was the first one down, of course, followed by Gazzy and Angel. Anne had already left for work. I don't really care though, personally I like not having her around. It had been ten minutes and Fang still wasn't down here yet.

"Maaaaaaaaaaaxxxxxxxxx, I'm hungry when can we eat" Nudge complained for the hundredth time in the last ten minutes.

"When Fang comes down" I said tiredly.

"But Max that could be hours" Nudge sighed

"Fine I'll get him down here" I said

"FANG, GET DOWN HERE NOW" I screeched

"GOD Max do you have to be so loud" Iggy said flustered and removing his hand s from his ears.

Fang came down only in a pair of jeans. Why did he have to be so damn hot! He was only half awake. I pushed him into a seat.

"We've been waiting for you for the last ten minutes. Of course you could just be tired from following me on my date and all the kissing you did with Lisa last night" I almost yelled, but I wasn't going to yell today I was going to be calm and cool. I didn't want to scare the younger ones. They had just gotten used to being here and they had normal life and they didn't need me and Fang yelling at each other.

In response Fang just looked at me. He picked up his plate and began to load his plate up with food. Classic Fang and I didn't expect anything else. Once everyone had food on their plate the morning discussion began.

"Iggy has a girlfriend" I teased him.

"Yeah, and she is as tall as me and real nice" he smiled. It was nice to see him smile.

"I heard you have a boyfriend. You and Sam are the most talked about couple in the school. From the rumors that I have heard it sounds like it is getting serious too.' Iggy laughed.

"Aw, that's great Max has a boyfriend. She should have boyfriend she is gorgeous and graceful. Sam is also very cute and they look great as a couple. It is- Gazzy slammed his hand over Nudges mouth.

"I agree with Nudge" Angel and Gazzy said at the same time.

"I guess you could say that" I said mysteriously I looked over to Fang and I could see that I hit a nerve when I said that. Fang got up and dumped hid plate in the sink and went up stairs. A few seconds later we heard the door slam. We ate breakfast in complete silence after that.

Iggy's POV

When I said that comment about Max and Sam I knew I hot a nerve, but Fang needs to see if he doesn't make move on Max soon he will lose her to someone else, possibly forever.

Fang says Max is beautiful all the time, but he never says what she looks like. I remember before my surgery what Max looked like, but that was her five year old face what she looks like now. She has grown up fast. That makes me sound like her dad or something. As her brother pretty much I want to know what she looks like. I'll have Angel tell me later.

I'm glad Max and Sam are together and all, but I don't think I can trust him. I love her like a sister and I want to make sure she doesn't get hurt. I don't know what we would do with out her. She has been with me my whole life and I don't want to lose her ever.

Fang's POV

I went down stairs without a shirt on and Max still didn't notice me. She did notice when I kissed Lisa last nigh though. That made her really mad and I think I saw a flash of jealousy, too.

Iggy hit a nerve when he talked about Max and Sam. I have to tell Max I love her fast or I may lose her forever and I can not deal with that. I know I can't. I heard a knock at the door.

"Who is it?" I said casually

"Angel" she said quietly. If was anyone else I would have said "go away", but this is the baby of the family we are talking about here and I couldn't say no to her, so I let her in so she could talk to me.

"What is it?" I was thinking about Max and how much I loved her. I knew Angel was reading my mind, but she knew already, so it didn't bother me.

"Fang I'm going to give you one week to tell Max you love her. If you don't tell her I will for you, but I think it would be better if you told her." She said and it sounded like she meant business.

"Okay, I will, but I don't know when" I said casually. With that she skipped out of my room. Wow, I have one week to tell max I love her. This is going to be a long week.

Angel's POV

I told Fang he better tell Max he loves her or I was. I Think it would mean a lot more if he told Max him self. I have faith in him and I know Max loves him, too. I'm going to have to talk to Max now.

I walked to her room and knocked on the door.

"Come in" she said Max was sitting on her bed in blue jeans and a white t that was way big on her.

"Max I'm going to give you one week to tell Fang you love him. If you don't I'll tell him my self, but I think it would be better from you." I said all officially sounding.

Max's POV

Did Angel just really tell me I only have a week to tell Fang about my feelings? This is going to be a long week. I can tell you that

**Wow, that was a long chappie for me. I reread this a billion times so if there are mistakes I'm sorry. Please review my good and new readers will update soon. Maybe on Thursday or Friday it depends on your how many review. For now I say good bye.**


	6. every breath you take

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, so there now stop staring at me. **

**I'm so sorry I didn't update. I was sick and I had lots of homework to do. I'm still sick, I lost my voice so I'm now I sound like a rubber ducky. I was going to update on Friday but I had to go to the doctors for a follow up appointment from when I had cancer 5 years ago, so sorry about that. is the link to the song on you tube if you want to listen to the song while you read. That's what I do when I read songfics,**

**Max's POV**

After Angel talked to me I went tom apologize to Fang. I went over to his door and I was about knock on the door when I heard he was listening to the radio. It was Every Breath You Take by The Police.

I wonder why he was listening to a song that was a hit in the 80s, but that is okay Fang can listen to anything he wants. It is a wonderful song.

I was hoping that he was thinking of me when he was listening to that song, but more than likely he was thinking of that ugly, stupid, perfect red haired wonder.

I started pounding on the door. He wouldn't open the door.

"Fang I'm sorry. Please, please open the door. I want to talk to you." I pleaded. He just turned up the music.

"Fine, be that way" I shouted as I made my way back to my room to fume.

Fang's POV

Max stared pounding on the door. I stayed were I was, lying flat on my back. The song Every Breath You take came on. I love this song. What can I say, it may be an old song, but it still rocks?

She started to yell about wanting to talk to me, but I couldn't face her, it would be too embarrassing. I turned up the song hoping that she would get that I was thinking about her.

Once again I have no luck because she sounded mad when she left. Man, she was probably thinking, I was thinking about Lissa.

Great, now, she thinks I hate her. What if she wanted to say she loves me? I'm the biggest idiot in the world.

I listened to the song a little more closely.

_Every breath you take_

_Every move you make _

_Every bond you break_

_Every step you take _

_I'll be watching you _

It is true I watch Max so closely sometimes, I feel like a stalker.**(a/n lol we are singing this song in chorus and me and my friends call this song the stalker song)** I make sure Sammy boy doesn't try to get too friendly with Max . I also watch her steps and make sure she doesn't hurt her self, too.

_Every single day _

_Every word you say_

_Every game you play _

_Every night you stay_

_I'll be watching you_

This song is starting to scare me, now that I'm listening to it more it describes exactly what I watch Max do.

_O can't you see _

_You belong to me_

_How my poor heart aches _

_With every step you take_

I want Max to belong to me and right now, it looks like it is never going to happen unless I tell Max I love her. She makes my heart ache when she walks away from me.

_Every move you make _

_Every vow you break_

_Every smile you fake _

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

I know when Max is faking a smile because something happened she doesn't want to worry the younger kids, but the look in her eyes saying that she wants to talk to me later gives it away.

_Since you've gone I been lost without a trace_

_I dream at night I can only see your face_

_I look around but it's you I can't replace_

_I feel so cold and I long for your embrace_

_I keep crying baby, baby, please_

Max has been gone, like she still here, but her spirit has been with that Sammy boy wiener. I've tried replacing her with Lissa to get her jealous and figure out if she likes me, but I could never replace Max. It's to hard to replace Max, she is just Max.

I want her to hug me and never let go. Okay, that thought right there was way to unlike me. If Max heard that she would run away from me for to reasons. Reason one, that wasn't like me at all and reason two, she probably doesn't like me that way.

_Oh can't you see _

_You belong to me _

_How my poor heart aches_

_With every step you take_

_Every move you make _

_Every breath you take _

_Every smile you fake _

_Every claim you stake_

_I'll be watching you_

_Every move you make _

_Every breath you take _

_I'll be watching you_

The song ended and I heard a knock at the door. I still didn't want to talk to Max.

"Max, I don't want to talk right now" I said in an emotionless voice.

"I'm not Max, I'm Nudge and I just wanted to know if you want to go down to the pond with me and every one else. Gees, Fang, so are you going to come with us or not. Iggy is going to make sandwiches and we are going to eat them under a tree, won't that be fun. I lov-"I cut her off be for we got in to a talk about trees.

"I don't think so, I'm not very hungry. Okay Nudge" I said in a calm voice

"Is this bout Max because if it is it's okay I know you love her and stuff, but if you want her to love you back you need to tell her and what better time would it be to tell her you love than today." She said getting all excided. I hated to burst her bubble I just couldn't tell Max how I feel in front of the flock.

"I don't think so Nudge, but have fun okay."

"Okay, I guess, see you at dinner" and I heard her walk away

Max's POV

I was in my room for a bout an hour when Nudge came in.

"What do you want sweetie" I said in a very clam voice. Wow, punching pillow for an hour really works.

"I was wondering if me, Gazzy, Angel, and Iggy could go swimming. Iggy said he would make lunch and bring it down by the pond and we could have lunch under the weeping willow. **(A/n I don't know if there really was weeping willow in the book, but I love eating under weeping willows)"** she said in one breath.

"That sounds good Nudge. I'm going to put on my swim suite and come with you. Did you ask Fang if he wanted to come too." I asked.

"Yeah, he said no" she said looking down at her feet.

"Oh, okay I'll be down in five minutes" I said and she left.

I found my bathing suite in the back of the closet. It was a one piece than god and it was red. I slipped it on and put on a large shirt on top of my bathing suite.

Nudge's POV

Well, so much for that plan. I was going try to get Fang or Max tell the other how they feel , but since only Max is going swimming with us, I guess that won't work. I'll ask Angel if she has any ideas later.

Max's POV

Iggy had made basket full of sandwiches and left a couple for Fang in the fridge, just in case he got hungry. I was so happy to see the younger ones happy. I haven't seen them this happy in months.

We ate lunch before we swam. I sat the edge and let my feet only get wet.

I watched as Iggy played with Angel, Nudge, and his partner in crime, Gazzy. It was so, much fun to watch them. I jumped in the water and swam to them.

"Do you guys want to see who can make the biggest splash?" I asked. This was going to be fun.

"YEAH" they yelled in unison. Their faces lighted up when they yelled, too. My heart was about to explode with joy.

Angel went first, then Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and me. Iggy made the biggest splash because he was the biggest.

"Hey Iggy what's for dinner?" I asked while my stomach grumbled.

"I don't know, how about chicken?"

"That sounds really good"

"Okay, then we better get in so I can make it"

"Okay, guys it is time to go in, so Iggy can make us dinner or we'll have to my cooking" I said teasingly.

They got out so, fast they were only blurs.

Fang's POV

I saw Max play around with the flock, she look so happy and relaxed. It was getting close to dinner time and when the younger ones got out of the pond they were only blurs. In wonder what Max threatened them with, it was probably her cooking.

I heard the front door open, Anne had just come home and behind her was the rest of the flock.

Everyone came up stairs to change. Iggy came in and got dress in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt then went back down stairs. My guess, it was so he could make dinner.

Angel's POV

I can't believe how calm Max was today. Though Fang never told Max how he felt and Max didn't tell Fang how she felt either. I gave them until the end of the week. This is going to be a long, long, week.

I can't wait until they tell each other. I got dressed and went back down stairs to see if I could help Iggy with anything.

Iggy's POV

It was good to have Max calm and relaxed to day. There was no yelling or shouting, excepted fro this morning, but it was a lot less than usual.

Max is my sister almost and I don't like seeing or in my case, hearing her upset and hurt. That's why I want Fang to tell her how he feels or Max is going to get even sadder than she is, now. Even though she was happy today, but a day like today only happens once in a year.

I got dressed and went down stairs to make dinner.

Nudge's POV

I got dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and then went down stairs to help Iggy. I saw Max go in her room and never come out. I guess she wanted some alone time.

Max's POV

I went into my room and changed into some pants and a shirt and sat on my bed and began to read _fearless_ by Francine Pascal. Now, Giga is someone who has a messed up life too. Not to be able to feel fear and people chasing her wherever she goes.

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I have nothing better to do so, I just kept typing and typing. I hoped you like the song in the beginning. Please, please, please, please review. If you have time you might want to check out some of my other fics. I will update as soon as I can. **


	7. monday mornings

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, obviously. If I did I Max and Fang would have been 25 and have a baby girl named Katie.**

**Soooooo, sorry it has been a week since I updated last. At least I think it has been a week. I've worked out a plan, I'm going to update this story every Saturday or Sunday, but I will update every week.**

Max's POV

Nothing really happened on Sunday. Fang stayed in his room all day, only coming out for meals. I heard him playing his guitar. He sounds really good.

All day though, I heard Angel's words playing in my head, "you have on week to tell Fang you love him or I will." God, that child is creepy sometimes and that's saying a lot since we have freaking wings on our back.

Anyway, I was at my locker with J.J. and Sam. Sam was holding my waste and we were talking about the big winter dance coming up on Friday. I wonder why I didn't here about this earlier, oh well, that's okay.

If you were smart, you've probably guessed that Sam has already asked me to go with him and Fang is going with Lissa. I was kind of sad when he did. I was hoping to ask Fang and tell him how I felt, but I'll work something out.

I'm about ready to kill Fang, right now. He hasn't spoken to me since our fight on Friday, maybe I should have let him talk, but I was just so mad at the time, I didn't want to hear any of it.

Oh, great here comes Fang now, and he is holding Lissa's hand, how sweet. When he came up to me, he let go of Lissa's hand and his eyes darted to Sam's hand on my waste I, thought I saw jealousy in his eyes, but it was only for second.

"Hey, Max can I talk to you," Fang asked me?

"It speaks," I said snidely to him and giving him you-got-to-be-kidding-me-look.

"Max, I need to talk to you," Fang frantically said. That scared me Fang never sounded frantic and we fight wolf people.

"Well, as much as I would love to sit around and chat got to go to class, so I'm not late," I said as the warning bell rang.

Sam took my hand and J.J. walked beside me to our first period, English. I hate mornings especially Monday mornings.

I'm scared what is happening to mine and Fang's friendship. I feel like it's going down the tubes.** (Lol idiom) **I truly love Fang more than I could ever love someone. Don't get me wrong I love the flock to, but differently.

It's weird I haven't heard from the voice in weeks. I'm not complaining or anything, it's just different. Usually it would have been ragging on me to save the world by now. I'm just being paranoid.

"_**No your not, Max"**_

**Oooooooooooooo, I have no idea what I'm going to do next. I just had that random thought. Wait, I have the best idea ever and it has lots of Fax, cuz this story is written by me. **

**My friend always says if there is lots of Fax, it's a katieish story. Lol **

**Yes, I know it is short, but I had to leave the voice thing as a cliffy.**

**If you are board read my story, on the radio, it is my favorite oneshot ever. If you like Hannah Montana read some of my friend's stories. Her penname is breezy430**


	8. voices and sleeping

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. So there is your disclaimer. **

**I have a question is it weird that every time I hear a Green Day song I think of Gazzy. When I hear an Avril Lavinge song I think of Max and when I hear a Three Days Grace song I think of Fang.**

**Fang's POV**

Max walked away from me. She grabbed Sam's hand as they walked to English. That hit a soft spot, my heart.

She was really mead at me for not talking to her. I guess, I can't blame her, she did try to talk to me and say sorry. I was just, mad and really jealous at the time.

Can she really not see how I feel about her? I will tell her I love her at the dance, before Sammy boy can even make a move.

I hope she feels the same way about me, as I feel about her. If she doesn't love me, well that's too bad, because I'm going to tell her anyway.

Max's POV

The day could not go by fast enough. Nothing interesting happened to day. Sam, J.J., and I had lunch today, but that was it. I also got all kinds of save the world shit from the voice.

I couldn't wait to get home. I wanted to crawl under the covers and cry. I couldn't take it anymore. For all I know, erasers could be at Anne's ready to kill us or worse take us back to the school.

The bell finally, rang. I rushed out of the classroom as fast as I could and went to my locker. I grabbed my books and stuffed them into my backpack. I weaved in and out of the sea of kids rushing to get home.

Once, I got outside I ran to the woods and took off to the sky .

Fang's POV

The day was finally over. Lissa did nothing , but brag about our date on Friday, to her friends and how Max, my "sister" dragged me back inside by my ear.

I swear there is nothing more annoying than a bunch a girly girl talk. Max is nothing like a girly girl at all. Maybe, that's why I love her, because she is real and down to earth.

I went to my locker and put my books into my book bag. I went outside and made my way to the woods so, I could fly to Anne's without being seen. When I got home everyone was there, in the kitchen, except for Max.

I went upstairs to see if she was in her room. I stopped in front of her door, when I heard her crying.

"Max, it's me, Fang. Are you okay," I asked with concern?

"Yeah, I'm fine," Max said as her voice wobbled.

"you don't sound fine," I said teasingly

"Well, I am fine, now go away," Max threatened as I opened the door.

"I said go away, Fang," she yelled at me.

"I'm not going anywhere, so you might as well, tell me what's going on," I said calmly. Then she burst into tears.

"Fang the voice is back and it won't leave me alone, about saving the world. I don't even know what I'm saving the world from," she cried into my shoulder.

"It's okay Max. We'll get through this. Don't worry," I cooed to her.

Max finally calmed down after about an hour. I was about to go to my room when I noticed that she had fell asleep on my shoulder. I didn't want to wake her up so, I laid down with her and I fell asleep, too.

Iggy's POV

I went upstairs to tell Max and Fang it was dinner time. They weren't in Fang's room so, I went over to Max's room.

I opened the door and saw Max asleep in Fang's arms. It looked like he was asleep, too, but you can never tell with that guy.

They looked so peaceful so I left them alone. I wonder if Fang told Max how he feels yet.

I went back downstairs, so I could eat, I was starving. I'll make sure there are leftovers for Max and Fang, so when they wake up they have something to eat.

**Awwwwww, how sweet Max fell asleep in Fang's arms. Since I have no love life I guess I'll have to deal with the love life I pretend to have. **

**Please, please, please, review. If you are board like I am read some of my other stories like Maximum Ride random crap. That is my new story.**


	9. sight at last

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Omg, I was an effin idiot. I said that Iggy saw Max and Fang together. I got caught up in the moment, but it worked out for the better, because I thought of something really funny, random, and can only com from the mind of maximumride24.**

**Iggy's POV**

Now, you probably notice that is said I saw Max and Fang sleeping. This is not a typo or a mistake it is true I got my eyesight back.

I haven't told anyone yet. I'm planning to tell everyone at the same time and since, the two sleepy heads haven't woke up, I'm not ready to tell anyone.

Dinner ended like two hours ago and Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, and I are watching T.V. Wow, it is so cool to say that.

Now, you probably want to know how I got my eyesight back, right. Well, I was in the forest and I was about to fly home, when a spaceship landed and zapped me and then I could see again.

I know that sounds weird, but it's true. I'm not going to worry Max about the whole spaceship thing, though. She has enough to worry about now. I'll just tell her that I could see again end of story. I don't even care if only last a few days, at least it would be refreshing to see colors a faces again.

I can't believe how wonderful Nudge looks. She has grown up a lot. Gazzy my partener in crime, I have been making bombs with him for years and never knew what he looked like. Max and Fang make a cute couple, too.

I never noticed how much Angle and Gazzy look alike. It is really weird.

I wish Max and Fang would wake up so I could tell everyone I can see.

Max's POV

I woke up feeling refreshed. I tried to get up, but then I noticed that I was in Fang's arms and I didn't want to get up. I felt safe and warm. It gave me chills, but good chills. I was totally head over heals in love. **(A/n omg that is what happens to me every time I see hunter. That the guy I like)**

I can't wait until the dance. That's when I'm going to tell Fang I love him. The jealous thing wasn't working out. It just made us mad at each other.

"Fang get up I'm hungry and I bet Iggy saved us some dinner," said shoving him awake

"What, what I'm awake," fang said sleepily

"I said lets go get some dinner. I bet Iggy saved us some," I repeated. Now I know how teachers feel when they have to repeat themselves.

"Okay, let's go then," he said.

When we got down stairs Iggy pushed us on to the sofa and he called everyone else in.

"I have something to tell you all. I can see again," he said jumping up and down.

"O my god Iggy that's wonderful," I said not knowing what else to say.

"I can't believe it, Iggy. Can you really see again? What color is my hair? Do you think Max is pretty? What color are Gazzy's eyes?" you can guess that that was Nudge asking all those questions.

After we talked and congratulated Iggy, I went in the kitchen to find something for Fang and I to eat.

It was 10 when I sent the younger ones to bed. Iggy, Fang, and I stayed up though.

We were in the kitchen talking. Nothing real interesting happened. I mean we talked about the dance and stuff. It made me real angry when Fang stared talking about Lissa. I hate that girl.

Fang's POV

Wow, Iggy can see again. I cant believe it. I'm really happy for him. He deserves to see. He shouldn't have had his sight taken in the first place. He never did tell us how he got it back. I guess, he doesn't want us to know.

Max looked really happy for him. I rarely get to see her happy. I love it when she is this happy. Her face just lights up the whole world. It is amazing.

The younger ones went to bed. So the rest of us stayed up in the kitchen talking about the dance and relationships. I felt depressed when Max talked about her and Mr. perfect and going to the dance together. I have to tell her at the dance how I feel.

Nudge's POV

Wow, Iggy can see again. Wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, wow, I it is so cool that he can see again. I wonder how he got his sight back, he never told us.

Max sent Gazzy, Angel, and me to bed. I really wanted to stay up so I could talk to Iggy still. It's bad enough that he isn't in the same grade as me; I want to know who he is taking to the dance.** (A/n sorry peeps no niggy in this story, but I will make one with niggy promise)**

I hope Fang tells Max how he feels or Sam is going to take her. I don't want that to happen. Fang is like our dad and Max is like our mom. They should be together. It's only right.

**Okay people I updated. Sorry I didn't update on Sunday like I usually do, but I was so busy. I had to go to a high school fair thing to see if I want to go to a specialty high school. **

**I am going to update my maximum ride random crap story to, but me being me I left it in my locker. I know this isn't very long either. I am going to make the next chappie longer. Max, fang, and Iggy go shopping.**

**Sorry if there are a lot of mistakes in here. please review and if you have any questions please pm me or whatever I will be glad to answer your questions.**


	10. fixed version of shopping why me

**Disclaimer: I don't own maximum ride, just deal with it.**

**Hey, here we go shopping. this is the fixed version of the story i mad iggy blind. i'm stupid today i keept doing this when i was writting it. i thought i fixed all of the misteakes**

**Max's POV**

I have to go shopping. Anne dropped us off in front of the mall after school.

We walked into this fancy dress store. It was expensive, but thanks to Anne she gave us money to buy what we needed.

A nice sales lady, maybe about thirty came up to us. She gave Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy dirty looks, but they didn't notice.

"Hi, how may I help you today," The lady questioned looking at me.

"Nick, Jeff and I need formal wear," I said pointing to Fang and Iggy.

"Well, I think I can help you with that please follow me," she waved us over.

"This is the juniors section. If you need any help, I'll be over there," the lady pointed. I never did get her name.

Gazzy went over to the boy's side of the juniors section, while Angel, Nudge, and me went to the girl's.

I didn't know what size I wore in dresses, so I looked at the size zeros. That's what I usually wear.

There were lots of size zeros. Everything was all frilly and girlie. Didn't they have anything less girlie? Probably, not since it was a formal wear store.

I looked for an about twenty minutes until I found this pretty knee length black dress. It had thick sleeveless straps. It was really pretty.

I went over to the dressing rooms to try it on and you will never believe who I saw waiting in line. Lissa, she was standing there with a light pink dress that would go down all the way to her ankles.

I wanted to rip her head off. I'm not even going to try to hide it anymore, I love Fang and that's all there is to it.

She turned around.

"Hi, Max. I thought I would see you here," Lissa said with her high pitched cheerful voice.

"Hi," I mumbled back.

Two people walked out of the dressing rooms. So, Lissa and I walked into the two open rooms. I striped off my jeans and t-shirt and slipped the black dress on.

It covered my wing perfectly. The best part was it didn't have a zipper, so nothing would be digging into my wings. I mean, have you ever had a zipper dig into your wings? What am I saying you guys don't have wings, unless you're a mutant like me? **(A/n I don't know if a zipper on a dress would hurt Max's wings, but it just seems that zippers would hurt after a while.)**

I stepped out of the dressing room to look at my self in the three way mirror. Of course Angel and Nudge were ooing and ahhing.

Lissa was already there looking at her self. She must have seen me come up behind her in the mirror, because she asked if I think that Fang would like her dress.

I said yes of course with fake enthusiasm, but I don't think she noticed. Lissa went back into the dressing room.

I stepped on to the platform and looked at my self. I didn't look as bad as I thought I would. The dress wasn't to short and my wings didn't show. It was the only dress that I really liked anyway.

Angel must have gotten Fang, because I saw him with his mouth hanging open, in the mirror. When I turned around he closed it right back up.

"So, what do you think," I asked.

"I think you should get that dress you look really pretty Max," Fang said awed.

Fang's POV

I had just finished getting back into my normal clothes, when Angel came and got me saying that I need to see how pretty Max looked in her dress.

I didn't waste any time, I grabbed Iggy and Gazzy's hands and followed Angel over to were Max was. When I got there Max was looking at her self in the mirror and boy did she look hot.

I couldn't help, but to let my jaw drop. She must have noticed because she turned around. I quickly closed my mouth and went back to my normal emotionless self.

Max got this look on her face that said that she doesn't even want to know what I said.

Max went back to get dressed. When she was gone Lissa seemed to appear out of no where. I really need to break up with her soon, but I can't now because already promised her I would take her to the dance.

"Nick," she screamed and ran over to hug me.

"Hi, to you too," I said pretending to be happy to see her.

"Sorry Nick, but I have to check out my dress and no, you can't see it until tomorrow night," she said running off.

Max came out dressed and ready to go, but of course Nudge piped in.

"Max, don't you guys need dress shoes? I mean you can't wear that dress in tennis shoes. You could get pretty black high heels and Fang and Iggy could get the same kind of black shoes, since their tuxes are black. Wow, I just noticed-"I gently covered her mouth so she would stop talking.

Max's POV

Nudge was right I couldn't wear tennis shoes with my dress. Good thing this store had shoes I really didn't want to go to a bunch of stores to look for shoes.

"Okay, Nudge lets go over to the shoe section," I said.

When I got over there I saw Sam picking out a pair of black dress shoes. He looked up and saw us coming.

"Hey, Max how are you doing," Sam asked politely?

"Oh, I'm fine just picking out what I'm going to wear to the dance," I said.

"That's cool, well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Sam said getting up to check out his stuff. I watched Fang glare at him as he walked away.

Nudge shoved a box of shoes into Fang's, Iggy's, and my hands. We walked over to the benches to try on our shoes that Nudge had given us

I'm glad that Nudge was doing the shoe shopping form me. I just wanted to go home and sleep. I had no fun at school and this was worse.

After trying on like ten pair of shoes Nudge finally found a pair of shoes she liked on Fang, Iggy, and me.

I walked up to the counter and put all of our things on the check out counter. The guy that was checking our stuff out was staring at me and I didn't like it.

"cash or credit," the guy asked me?

"credit," I said handing him the credit card that Anne had given me.

"So are you going to the dance at Cosby High, if you are then you get a 15 discount?"

"yeah we are here is my student card," I said handing him the card.

He checked our clothes out and put them in suite bags and put or shoes in regular bags.

He handed me my cards back and we walked out, finally.

Fang's POV

I did not like the way that guy was looking at Max I was giving him death glares the whole time and I don't think he noticed. I was so ready to go home and sleep.

I hate shopping I don't know why girls love it so much it is boring and stupid.

We walked outside and Max called for Anne to pick us up. It took her twenty minutes to take us home. It was only 6:30, but it felt like 7:30.

Anne picked up dinner. So, we set the table so we could eat.

**Ok, that is like five pages on word I think that is long enough for today. Please, please, please review. I need to know what you guys think of this chapter. I have maybe one or two chapters left. Sad I know, but I have this really good Idea for this story when Max is 24.**

**Please, please, please, please, review. Sorry if it has a lot of mistakes in it, but it is like five pages and I have only so long attention span. Pm or whatever if you have any questions.**


	11. to the dance

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. I don't really have anything funny to say right now. Wow I thought I would never say that. I may have to call brezzy430 about that. She has a fanfic account too. Lol.**

**Ok forget my ramble ling and read.**

**Max's POV**

I was about to scream if I didn't get out of this room, Nudge was putting make up on me. I mean everything that was meant to make you look pretty was on my face; pink glitter eye shadow, light pink lip stick, mascara, eye liner, cover up, and blush.

I had already put on my dress. Well, that was kind of obvious, I mean if I had to put the dress on it would ruin all the make up that Nudge put on me. I can't even see what I look like until my hair is done.

It took Nudge an hour to finish and I have no idea how long it would take until Angel was done with my hair. To make this worse they are all gushing on how pretty I look.

I just want this to be over. I want to go to the dance break up with Sam and tell Fang I love him. Tonight is going to be a really bad night. I just hope Fang feels the same way I do.

I have had my eyes closed the entire time, except for when Nudge put on the mascara and eye liner, against my will.

I felt my head being yanked in all directions. It kind of hurt, I mean someone pulling your hair isn't the best thing when you have a major headache. At least when Angel was done I could see what I looked like and then it is off to the dance. Yea (note sarcasm)

It took Angel only a half and hour to do my hair. She kept redoing it and making it tighter. So, now I have a headache for two reasons, first I have the whole tell Fang I love him thing or Angel will, second the tightness of my hair being up really high.

"Ok, Max you can look now," Nudge cheered.

I got up and staggered to the full length mirror. My legs were really wobbly from sitting for so long. I took a deep breath and looked at my self. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. At least you could still see I looked like me from under all my make up.

My hair was in a high pony tail and it was wavy, so it looked really pretty. It was wavier than usual I guess that was what the hair spry stuff was for.

All I had to do was put on my high heels and I would be set. The dance stared in 15 minutes. I had just finished getting ready.

"Max are you coming, Lissa ,Tess, and Sam are here and we are leaving," Anne called just as I finished putting on my high heels and I slowly rushed out of my room, so I wouldn't hurt my self?

Everyone was waiting at the bottom of the stairs and boy did Fang look hot. I mean black is a good color on him, but he looked better than a movie actor in his tux. He looked like a God and I don't know if I deserve him.

Sam looked good to, but not as good as Fang. Fang was hot and Sam was cute. I hope he wouldn't take it too hard when I break up with him tonight.

Fang, Iggy, and Sam all stared at me opened mouthed as I walked down the stairs. I don't know why. I didn't look all that much different. I guess it was because I was in a dress and you don't see that every day.

Iggy was so handsome. He had his tux on and his hair spiked. It looked really good on him. I was really happy for him he had a girlfriend that really liked him.

Tess had on a light blue dress that had thin straps. Iggy was really lucky he had someone that liked him and he liked back, unlike me.

I finally reached the bottom of the stairs.

Anne got us all on her car and she left Nudge in charge since she would only be gone for a half an hour. That was ok with me too. Nudge was a responsible girl and she was growing up really fast. Sometime it felt to fast.

I got to sit in the middle between Fang and Sam. Fang was giving Sam death glares the whole time. When Sam put is had on my lap, I thought Fang was going to kill him. The death glare that he gave Sam was scary.

Fang's POV

Max waited at the top of the stairs and God did she look like the most wonderful, beautiful, gorgeous, and lovely person you would ever see. I didn't deserve her she was too much. She was a goddess and I was a peasant.

I quickly noticed my jaw was hanging open so I closed it. Time seemed to go in slow motion as she walked down the stairs. I wasn't the only one who must have been staring at her. Sam looked like he was going to pee his pants because she was so pretty. That would be funny. Then let's see how much Max likes him.

Iggy seemed impressed by her too, but I knew he didn't like her like that, besides he had a girlfriend and she liked him. He was the lucky one, he had a girlfriend that he liked and she liked him back.

We went out to the car and somehow crammed in. I didn't mind too much, I was stuck beside Max, but she was also next to Sammy boy. I gave many death him glares.

Sam put his hand on Max's lap. I wanted to reach over and strangle him to death. I gave him a death glare so powerful it scared Max, so I stopped. I didn't want to scare Max.

Tess POV

Wow, Jeff wasn't kidding when he said that his sister was beautiful she really was pretty. The dress fit her perfectly and the shoes were lovely.

I like what she did to her hair. Jeff seemed to be shocked about hat Max was wearing because he couldn't stop staring at her. I can't wait to until I get to dance with Jeff.

Then he turned to me and kissed me on the check and I knew he was just as excited for the dance as I was.

We got into the car. Iggy and I sat in the middle.

Lissa's POV

Oh, I'm starting to hate that tramp of a sister Fang has, she looked prettier than me. I was supposed to be the prettiest girl at the dance, not Max. To make it worse Nick couldn't keep his eyes off her.

That dress was perfect for her and the shoes too. I wanted to rip her head off.

We got into the little car somehow. I don't really know how though. I had to sit in the front while Max got to sit in the back with Sam and Nick. This is really unfair. I want her to drop dead.

I should be the one back there with the boys, I'm prettier. Max should be the one up here.

Sam's POV

Oh, my God, Max looked like someone in a magazine. She was beautiful and I was her date. I liked her a lot. I was going to tell her I loved her tonight. It was time we had been going out for about six months**. (Is that long enough before you tell someone you love them?)**

I couldn't take my eyes of Max, she was just so pretty tonight, no that was an understatement, she was exceptionally beautiful. I couldn't wait to slow dance with her.

Her brother though was giving me the creeps he was staring at her opened mouthed. It looked like he was about to go in shock.

We got into the car it was tight, but I didn't mind I was beside Max, but she was also beside her brother. He was giving me glares too. I couldn't wait until we got to the dance so we could get away from him.

I put my hand on Max's lap and I think her brother was going to kill me, he sent me a death glare that said you better get off my sister.

**Ok, guys I might have two more chapters, I don't know though. I have to see how the story plays out. I might have one really big chapter and then on little chapter or maybe two big chapters, but don't quote me on that. I'll see what my mind can come up with. **

**I hope you liked this chapter soooo please, please, please review, if you want me to update. The more you review the faster you get the next chapter. it may be the last one it could be the second to last one, it all depends on your reviews.**


	12. OW! THAT'S GOT TO HURT

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, but I think you guys all know that by now, cuz we all do the stupid disclaimers.**

**Max's POV**

We finally arrived at the dance. I felt like I was going to throw up any at any moment. Sam took my hand and led me inside the building.

Wow, it was really decorated. Hand made snow flakes hung from the ceiling, a silver banner that said "the winter formal" was strung across above the door, white and blue balloons were every where and blue confetti was all over the tables.

Sam led me on to the dance floor, the song playing was Oh My God by Mark Ronson featuring Lily Allen. **( A/n Random song I'm listening to it so yeah)**

I liked it was sort of jazzy and fast. It was different she had a British sounding voice.

Sam was swaying, I guess is the word, I moved my body to fit his moves, but we weren't close though. This wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. At least he hasn't tried to kiss me yet.

We were in the middle of the dance floor and I saw in front of the stage Lissa and Fang dancing. Lissa was all over Fang, there was about two inches of space between them, it was unbelievable. Fang didn't look happy though, I was starting to worry about him.

The song ended and I and Sam went to snack table. The table had a silver table skirt and a baby blue table cloth, there were chocolate chip cookies and fruit punch. Sam got some, but I said I wasn't thirsty, I didn't even want to try the cookies, I felt so sick.

"Are you alright Max? You look kind of sick," Sam asked with concern all over his face. This was going to be hard to break up with him, but I would at least give him one slow dance.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just nervous, I guess," I lied. What I really was worried about was how I was going to break up with him and tell Fang how I really felt about him.

"Well, don't be, I'm right here and I'm not going any where," Sam said and putting his hand around my waist.

"You're right, let's go dance," I sighed. Sam led me to the floor. The song playing was Wonderwall by Oasis. I promised myself I would let Sam have one slow dance before I broke up with him.

We danced like everyone else, just moving sort of. Sam was staring at me and it looked like he want to say something to me, but wasn't sure if he should say it.

"We are going to slow it down for you all out there on the dance floor," the DJ cooed into the microphone.

The song the light surrounding you by Evermore played. Sam placed his hands on my waist respecting my person space if you know what I mean and I put my hands gently on his shoulders. We swayed along with music. I leaned up against him and put my head on his shoulder.

In the far corner I saw Lissa so close to Fang that you couldn't even put a piece of paper between them. Fang was staring intently into her eyes, it made my stomach roll. This wasn't going well, I was afraid that he didn't love me, but I still have to tell him and I can only pray that he feels the same.

I looked away, I couldn't look at Fang with Lissa anymore. The song ended and I pull away from Sam. It was time to tell him that I only wanted to be friends.

"Max, I want to tell you something," Sam heisted.

"Me too," I said solemnly

"Well, you can go first then," Sam said politely. God, he sure was making this hard on me.

"Sam, I want to break up. I just don't think I can do this anymore," I spitted out.

"Max, I-," Sam began, but I cut him off.

"We can still be friends if you want," I said trying to sound nice and not be rude, but we all know that's sort of hard when breaking up with some one.

"Max, please don't go, I love you," Sam cried out. Oh God, did he just say he loved me? Oh God, this isn't good, not good at all.

"Sam, I'm sorry I just don't feel the same way," I pushed him away and I started to walk away.

"No, I love you and you will love me," Sam insisted pulling me back into his arms.

"Sam, let me go now," I yelled and I struggled against his grip.

Fang's POV

I watched Max leave with Sam and I led Lissa to the dance floor, but I couldn't keep my eyes off of Max all night. If you asked me what song was playing I wouldn't be able to answer you. All I was thinking about was Max and the way she looked in that dress, how she laughed, and how much loved her.

I had to tell Max how I felt tonight or Angel was going to say something to her and I want to be the one to say something.

I had to break up with Lissa somehow, I also had to figure a way to get her off of me for three seconds, I mean you couldn't even stick a piece of paper between us.

I guess the nice thing to do would to let her have one slow dance. This will all be worth it when I tell Max how I feel and I won't have to be Lissa ever again.

The DJ played a slow song, The Light Surrounding You I think it was called, but I wasn't really paying attention to the song, I was looking at Max and her Dancing with Sam. How I wanted to go over there and rip his gut out and claim Max as mine and no one else's. Max started to look my way, so I tried to concentrate on Lissa's face so Max wouldn't know I was looking at her.

The song ended and it was time to say good bye to Lissa, finally.

"Lissa, I don't think we should go out anymore," I said calmly.

"But, but why," Lissa's voice quivered. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"I just don't think it's working out," I said in an emotionless tone. That's when in heard Max yell. I quickly looked over to see her struggling against Sam. It looked like he was trying to make her stay.

I ran as fast I as I could through the crowd trying to get to Max. When I got there I punched Sam right in the nose and he immediately let go of Max. I pulled Max into my chest. There was a crowd around us now.

"You stay away from her. I don't want to see you near her ever again, you got that," I yelled at Sam. I know Mr. no emotion is showing some anger issues, but wouldn't you if the girl you loved was being held against her will by someone.

Iggy and Tess were standing beside Max and I. Tess took was trying to calm Max down, even though she was calmed down now. Iggy went over to Sam and started yelling at him never to touch his sister again.

"What is going on here," a booming voice shouted, by now the DJ had turned off the music and the lights were on.

"Sam here saluted me," Max cried. Damn she was a good actress when she needed to be.

"Is that right," the principle said concerned and glared at Sam?

"I only grabbed her so she would listen to me," Sam said in an angry voice.

"That is considered assault if she didn't want to be touched," the principle said grabbing Sam's arm and leading him to the office. My guess to call his parents to pick him up.

"You can resume the dance now," the principle to the DJ. The light turned off again and the music picked up.

"Are you alright I asked Max," I said sounding very concerned.

"Yes I'm fine Fang," she said, but she sounded sad.

"Let's go dance," I said pulling her gently to the middle to the dance floor.

**What is going to happen while Max and Fang dance review to find out. **

**Not exactly long, long, but I tried my best. I loved writing this chapter. Sorry it too me so long to update, but I was baby sitting and I had to clean up the house and all that kind of stuff. I have no school today or home work. **

**Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, review. If I get a good amount of reviews I might even post the last chapter tonight, I have it typed and everything, but I have to get some reviews. **


	13. love at last

**Disclaimer: ugh! I don't own Maximum Ride, but I think you know that already.**

Max's POV

After Fang punched Sam I felt really dizzy I don't know why, but it passed as quickly as it came and I felt better. I guess I was happy that I broke up with Sam. He was jerk and I don't need that in my life.

Fang asked me to dance and he led me to the floor. The DJ started a new song, Kiss Me by Sixpence None the Richer.

_Kiss me out by the bearded barley_

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step_

Fang placed his hands softly on my waist and I put my trembling hands on his broad shoulders. They were bigger and harder than Sam's.

_You wear those shoes_

_And I will wear that dress_

_Oh, kiss me beneath_

_The milky twilight_

Wow, this song was perfect for this moment. Fang is wearing dress shoes and I'm wearing a formal dress.

_Lead me out on _

_The moonlit floor_

_Lift up your open hand_

_Strike up the band and_

_Make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So kiss me_

Fang lead me outside to the little patio. We were the only couple out there too. The music continued to play.

There were Chinese's lantern lights on the poles that surrounded the maroon brick patio. It was lovely. The moon was shining bright above us and the stars looked like little diamonds against the black velvet sky.

_Kiss me down by _

_The broken tree house_

_Swing me upon its hanging tire _

_Bring, bring, bring _

_Your flowered hat_

_We'll mark the trail _

_On you father's map_

"Max do you think we will ever find a safe place to live, were we cloud just live," Fang asked me with a serious tone?

"Yes," I said without a second thought.

"I could build a tree house for Angel in the back yard even," Fang joked.

"I think that would be a wonderful idea," I laughed back, but I was really serious.

I leaned into Fang's chest smelling his sent and not wanting this dance to ever end. It was peaceful and relaxing and I also liked this song.

_Oh, kiss me _

_Beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on _

_The moonlit floor_

_Lift up your open hand_

_Strike up the band_

_And make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

I swayed in toon with the music and Fang's body. This is how I hoped the night would turn out, but I was missing one detail I still didn't tell Fang how I felt. I know I have to tell him and I need to know how he feels, but I wanted to let the song end first.

_So, kiss me_

_Kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on _

_The moonlit floor_

_Lift up your open hand_

_Strike up the band and_

_Make the fireflies dance_

_Silver moon's sparkling_

_So, kiss me_

I looked up to look into Fang's eyes. When I did I couldn't take it anymore, I had to tell him now.

Fang's POV **(this is going to short then I'll get back to Max's then Fang's again. Sorry)**

The song played and Max put her head on my chest and it felt nice. I could smell the sweet scent of her shampoo and a hint of perfume. She was all I wanted and I needed to tell her my feelings, but I wanted to finish the dance first, just in case she didn't feel the same way.

Max pulled away from my chest and looked into my eyes. The out of no where she jumped up and kissed me, with so much passion it was mind blowing. The taste of her lips tasted like honey. This is even better than I imagined kissing Max would be like.

I never wanted the kiss to end, but even bird people have to breathe sometime. I reluctantly pulled away from Max's lips.

"Fang I love more than you could ever imagine in your wildest day dreams," Max cried out. She sounded scared, relived, and happy.

"Max you don't even know the surface of the feeling I have for you. I love you so much." I said with so much emotion that it scared me. I didn't even know I could put that much emotion in my voice.

"Really," Max quivered.

"Really, really," I said wrapping my arms around her because she was shivering.

Max's POV

Fang says he loves me, too. Yeah, I am so happy. I can't believe this; my wildest dream is coming true. It feels to right, but I don't care. Now is what counts and I like now.

Then Fang kissed me again, but it was a soft sweet and simple kiss and in the back ground I could here the song ending.

_So, kiss me_

_So, kiss me_

**What did you guys think? That is the end and I hoped you liked my story. I have a few other stories coming out, but I only one out at a time so tell me which one out first, remember your votes count.**

**This is what Happens when You Leave- Fang leaves when Max is 18 and now Max is 24 and she lives in New York with the flock. She owns a café with Jinx and his is a hybrid, too. Fang finds Max, but does she still love him or does she now love Jinx.**

**I need a title- Ghost Whisperer and Maximum Ride cross over. Fang dies, but he has some unfinished business. He finds Melinda and Melinda finds Max, but she doesn't believe Melinda. **

**3. I need a title- Fang gets a curious illness, House and his new team are stuck with a new challenge, but what if it is something the flock would hope wouldn't come for a while now, Fang's expiration date, is there a way to cure this? **


	14. bonus chapter questions

**Disclaimer: if I owned Maximum Ride would I be putting this before my story?**

**Hey, I came up with this really cute bonus chapter for what happened when Max, Fang, and Iggy got home. Plus what happened to Lissa after the dance.**

**Max's POV**

The dance ended thirty minutes after Fang and I kissed, finally. That dance was the most magical thing I had ever experienced in my life. I was just felt so safe and warm in Fang's strong and perfectly sculpted arms. He was my rock, my best friend, my second in command, and now I guess he will also be my love.

Iggy was giving us kissy faces and saying how dumb we were not to notice that we had feelings for each other. After that remark I hit him up side the head and he just laughed and said he was happy that we were finally together and he wanted us to be happy.

When we walked in the door, Anne went upstairs and Fang and I were bombarded with questions, most of them where from Nudge and Angel Gazzy went to talk to Iggy.

"So did you finally say how you feel about each other? Did you guys dance? Did you kiss? If you did, how was it? Are you a couple now? Will you go out on dates? That would be so cool. How will-"Fang gently slap his hand over Nudge's mouth.

"Here are the answers to you questions in order. Yes, yes, yes, it was amazing, I don't know yet, and probably not." I said and I was surprised that I remembered the order of the questions.

Fang wrapped his arm around me and took me upstairs to my room. I wasn't sure what he was going to do, but I guess I would find out soon enough. When we reached the top of the stairs Fang picked me up bridle style.

He carried me like that all the way to the end of the hall, into my room, and then he placed me on my bed. I sat up and patted a spot next to me for him to sit.

Fang's POV

While Nudge was asking Max many questions of our night at the dance, I was talking to Angel.

"So you finally told Max how you felt,' she said in her angelic voice.

"Yes," I said with no emotion.

"I'm happy you guys know each others feeling now, it was getting annoying listening to your minds and how you would wish the other felt the same way about you," she said in an annoyed voice.

"Did you guys kiss?" she asked with much curiosity.

"Yes we did and it was amazing," I said with just a hint of how I really felt.

Angel looked at me weird and told me in my mind to take Max up to her room and give her a good night kiss and they would be up for bed in a minute.

I walked Max up the stairs then at the top of the steps I picked her up and carried her all they way to her room and placed her as carefully as I could on the bed.

She patted me a spot on the bed for me to sit next to her. I sat down and I started to lean in to kiss her and she began to move in too, I guess she wanted to kiss me too.

Our lips finally met after what felt like hours. The kiss was so innocent at first, but it started to get more and more intense, before I knew it we were making out.

Iggy's POV

I was sad to leave Tess, but it was time to go home. When we got home Gazzy asked me how the dance went. I told him it was amazing. Tess and I had our first kiss. Then he asked how Max and Fang got along.

I told him that Sam tried to make Max kiss him and stay with him after she broke up with him. Gazzy got a look in his eyes that said that he was Mad that some one tired to hurt his mom almost.

I told him that fang punched him in the nose and then they disappeared and I didn't see them again until it was time to leave.

: Lissa's POV

Nick left me when he heard his sister scream. I tried to catch up to him, but I couldn't get through the crowd and then he disappeared and I couldn't find him.

When it was time to leave it started to pour down rain and my mom was late and the school was locked. I tried to call her to tell, her to hurry up, but my phone died.

My mom finally picked me up twenty-five minutes later. I was soaked from head to toe. My dress was ruined and my make was running all over my face. I looked like I should be dress for Halloween.

Sam's POV

When they took me to the office they called my mom to come and pick me up early. When they told her why she was really mad, she came and got me.

As I got into the car she said I was grounded for three weeks and I had to do extra chores. I also lost my allowance for two weeks.

I loved Max I really do and I still do. If it wasn't for that brother of hers she would probably be dancing with me right now.

**There you guys go I decide to be nice and add a little extra chapter. I know it isn't that long, but it something. Please review and tell me if you like it.**


	15. aww i love you

Disclaimer: idk why I am writing another chapter to this story

**Disclaimer: idk why I am writing another chapter to this story. I guess I'm really bored. I'm sorry if it isn't as good as all the other chapters. **

**Max's POV (after the make out session)**

"Wow, Fang, I wonder why it took us so long to figure out our feelings," I said breathless. Fang and I had just finished making out and were lying on my bed. Fang was holding me in his arms.

"Me too, I really do love you Max," Fang said with compassion. It was shocking, Fang never showed this much emotion, especially love.

"I love you too, I always will,"

"Well, I should get dress into my PJs. I'll be right back," Fang said getting up and walking to his room. I decided I would put mine on, too. I wanted to get out of this dress so bad, it was starting to itch.

I was thankful to have Fang. He sort of saved me tonight from Sam. Not that I can't defend myself, but I'm just glad to have someone love me enough to protect me from a guy trying to take advantage of me.

My plan seems so foolish and childish now. I must have put Fang through a lot trying to make him jealous, when he already loved me. Plus my plan seemed to backfire, Fang tried to make me jealous with dating Lissa.

I pulled out my gray sweat pants and dark blue camie from the top draw of the wooden dresser. I quickly put them on and waited for Fang to come back.

"Can I come in?" Fang asked through my closed door.

"Of course," I cooed in a flirtatious voice.

Fang came in only in black PJ pants. His muscles were perfectly tone from being on the run so much. I never really noticed, but Fang was ripped. His arm muscles were huge and he had a six pack. He was also tall, really tall, well, that was descriptive.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Fang chuckled as he pulled me into his arms once again and sat down on the bed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself," I smiled, looking up at him.

Fang's POV

I made sure Max was finish getting dressed before I opened the door. She said it was okay. When I opened the door I saw Max in a pair of gray sweats and a black camie. She looked absolutely gorgeous, and I really meant it.

Max got up and then she just stopped and stared at me saying nothing. She had a expression of pleasure on her face.

"Enjoying the view," I chuckled as I pulled her light weight body into my arms. Her skin was really soft. I was so happy she was mine. I never loved anyone as much as I loved Max. Then again I never really met anyone that I could love, but now that I had Max I would never love anyone else this way.

Max told me not to get to ahead of myself looking into my eyes. I loved Max's eyes. They were a light a brown, you could little freckles of darker browns with in the iris.

"Max," I said her name.

"Yeah,"

"I am so glad we are finally together. The flock doesn't seem to mind that we are together," I sighed happily.

"Yeah, hey, did Angel threaten you that if you didn't tell me that you loved me she would tell you? Like she did to me," I asked Max.

"You too, man that little girl is sneaky," Max laughed. I loved the way Max laughed, it sounded like the angels were singing. Her laugh was light, but it brought much joy to a room.

"Well, I guess she did us a huge favor, we should probably thank her someday," I suggested.

"Yeah, but for now, I want to enjoy your company." Max said as she pushed me down on my back and began to kiss me. I kissed her back and we ended up into a make out session again.

Max's POV

Fang was also threatened by Angel. That girl was very sneaky, but I guess we should thank her. If it wasn't for her I would have never found out that Fang loved me back.

I pushed Fang down on his back and began to make out again. I have never been so happy in my life than I was right now.

After Fang and I finished making out I looked at the clock, it said it was 11:50pm. (**That's what time it is right now for me)**

"Wow, its late, maybe we should go to sleep," I yawned.** (Lol I yawned)**

"Yeah, I guess we should," Fang agreed as he got up and headed for the door.

"Wait, Fang, if you want you can sleep in here tonight," I called over to him.** (No they won't be doing that kind of stuff for those of you that are preves)**

'Ok," Fang said as he walked back over to my bed and climbed under the sheets and wrapped his arms around my waist.

I felt safe in Fang's arms. I knew that as long as Fang was with me I would be safe and protected.

"I love you Fang,"

"I love you too, Max,"

"Goodnight,"

"And don't let the bedbugs bite," Fang finished my sentence as I headed into sweet dreamland.

**There I hoped you all liked this chapter. It was kind of random and pointless, but that's the best kind of fax isn't it. Please review. **


End file.
